El que puede hacer el
by Yaiba Kurugame
Summary: ¬¬ no piensen mal hijos del sol... el titulo no es lo que pueden pensar sus deviles cerebritos.. peor leanlo si?? n_n


Lo que puede hacer él...  
  
Nota importante: No piensen mal hijos del sol ¬¬  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya habían pasado 1 años desde que los Digimons partieron a su mundo. Pero aun que los Digimons se hallan ido los Tamers aun seguían siendo iguales de amigos o por lo menos uno quería ser mas que eso de Takato.  
  
Rika se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba acostada pensando.  
  
Me gustaría saber una manera de decirle lo que siento a Takato. Pero.. Pero sé que el no me corresponderá.. ya que somos tan diferentes.-Rika da media vuelta y se queda dormida  
  
************************ Ya al día siguiente *********************************  
  
Rika caminaba por la ciudad cuando ve salir a Takato de un edificio junto con Hirokazu y Kenta y al parecer estaban muy felices  
  
Rika se sonrojo al ver a Takato. Cuando ya se fue va a ver que era el edificio, este decía "Taller de canto de verano audiciones hoy"  
  
Seguramente Takato esta aquí. tal vez si entre tenga una oportunidad.- Rika entra al edificio y se forma para la audición  
  
Todos recibían una tablilla con la canción y la maestra hizo una demostración para que supieran como cantarla y no era tan difícil  
  
Ya cuando le toco a Rika..  
  
Ne aishitara daremo ga Konna kodoku ni naru no? Ne kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi Dakishimeteru no? Nani mo ka mo ga futari kagayaku tame Kitto...  
  
Kimi wo Kimi wo aishiteru Kokoro de mitsumete iru Kimi wo Kimi wo shinjiteru Samui yoru mo  
  
Ne koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuru no? Ne aozora yori mo sunda Tokimeki suteteshimau no? Kisetsu kawaru no kaze Michi wo hashiru zutto  
  
Kimi wo Kimi wo aishiteru Kokoro de mitsumete iru Kimi wo Kimi wo shinjiteru Samui yoru mo  
  
Tatoe ashita nakushite mo Anata wo ushinatte mo Dekiru kagiri no egao de kagayakitai  
  
Namida de ima yobi kakeru Yakusoku nado iranai Kimiga kureta taisetsu tsuyosa dakara  
  
Hitomi de ima yobi kakeru Yakusoku nado iranai Hitomi de ima te wo nobasu Samui yoru mo  
  
Muy bien. señorita Makino. ya es parte del taller - Le dijo de manera amable la maestra  
  
De pronto Takato entra a la sala de audiciones. Rika se sonrojo  
  
Hola maestra, ¿No ha visto mi cuaderno? - Pregunto Takato  
  
No Takato, pero te quiero presentar a nuestra nueva alumna- La maestra señala a Rika  
  
Rika?.. Baya no sabia que te gustaba cantar. Bienvenida - Takato le sonrió de una manera gentil y eso hizo que Rika se sonrojara y tuvo que mover su cabeza para esconder su sonrojo  
  
Ustedes son hasta ahora mis mejores cantantes. Mañana quiero que canten juntos- La maestra les dijo mientras leía una tablilla  
  
Esta bien maestra, bien ya me tengo que ir a mi casa- Takato sale corriendo  
  
************************ Ya de noche ***************************  
  
La madre de Rika entra al cuerto de su hija  
  
Hija tienes una llamada de Juri - Rumiko le pasa el teléfono y sale de la habitación  
  
(hola? Rika)  
  
Si, que pasa Juri?  
  
(Nada, solo quería saber como has estado)  
  
Pues mas o menos.  
  
(Por que Rika? No me digas, aun no le dices a Takato)  
  
Así es.. . Pero.  
  
(Pero que Rika?)  
  
Estamos en un taller de canto y mañana la maestra quiere que cantemos los 2 juntos para ella  
  
(Creo que es una oportunidad perfecta para decirle Rika)  
  
Pero que tal si lo toma mal? Me conformo con solo ser más cercana a Takato  
  
(Pero si no dices como sabrás? Además Takato no es de ese tipo de chicos, ten por seguro que te comprenderá muy bien)  
  
Sabes? Tienes razón.. jamás sabré si me corresponderá si no le digo lo que siento por él, gracias Juri  
  
(No te preocupes, después de todo somos amigas, bien ya debo irme, adiós Rika)  
  
Adiós Juri- Rika cuelga el teléfono y se queda pensando. - Mañana se lo diré y al fin sabré si el siente lo mismo por mi -  
  
Rika se pone su pijama y se acuesta a dormir..  
  
********************************** Al otro día ****************************************  
  
Rika estaba a fuera del edificio  
  
Bien, ya es hora - Rika traga un poco de saliva y entra  
  
Rika entra detrás del escenario. La cortina estaba cerrada y Takato estaba practicando  
  
Hola Rika, ya estas lista? - Le dice Takato  
  
Takato, tengo que decirte algo importante - Rika baja la cabeza y se sonroja  
  
Que pasa Rika? - Dice Takato con voz de desconcertado  
  
Lo que pasa es que.. Ehhhhhh.. Quiero decirte que..Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho!! - Rika se pone a lloras y abraza a Takato  
  
Takato sin ningún signo de pena le acaricia la cabeza con mucho cariño..  
  
Rika se tranquiliza un poco pero de todas maneras no suelta a Takato..  
  
No llores Rika, no es razón de llorar. Además, tu también me gustas- Dice Takato mientras le acariciaba la cabeza  
  
Rika levanta su rostro y mira a Takato con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y unas lagrimas en sus ojos pero con un semblante feliz y lo besa de manera apasiona. Takato de la misma manera le contesta.  
  
Cuando se separaron las cortinas se levantaron y ambos salieron a cantar.  
  
La canción fue hermosa, pero más que sus bellas voces y su sincronización, mucho mas allá de eso estaba la unión de sus corazones, el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, ese amor que es eterno  
  
******************************* Fin **************************************************  
  
Bien como me di cuanta de que no leen ninguno de mis fics (Tal vez por que son muy largos) decidí hacer uno corto..y espero que les guste =) ya saben Dejen Reviews!!!! Nos leemos en otra ocasión!!!! 


End file.
